Love and Pain All At Once
by angelswatchoverme
Summary: Okay this is a story where Wade has a twin sister named Cheyenne (pronounced Shyanne). She is dating Nick, and hates the way he acts, but there is also a secret very few know about her. I know this sounds like a cliche, but I hope you really like it. Please note, that Dalton and Wade aren't going to die in this story.
1. Twins

Okay guys, i am working on my other stories I promise. I am just a little writer blocked, but thank you for all the reviews and favorites, they are keeping me going. I do not own House of Wax or it's characters, because if I did the only people who would be killed in it, would be Blake and Paige. I only own the character Cheyenne. So I hope you guys enjoy my new story.I think it's pretty good considering I started writing it, like four or five years ago.

* * *

I was sitting at a rest stop with my best friends Paige and Carly we were trying to help Carly find an apartment to live in when she was in New York. Tomorrow is a big day to Paige's boyfriend, Blake, it's a big football game and he wants to be there. We have to drive to the stadium and then get tickets off a scalper. "There's a place in Tribeca for three thousand." Paige said looking at an ad for an apartment. "That's too expensive. All the money I saved up won't even cover two month's rent. I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in class until graduation." Carly stated somewhat sadly. "Well don't even think about not going." Paige and I said at the same time which is normal with me and my friends I usually know what they are thinking. "I'm not." Carly responded laughing. "Good." I said smirking. "Yeah good, because you know how proud we are of you." Paige said and Carly nodded.

"It's just an internship." Carly reminded us. "Carly it doesn't matter point is you still got the internship." I stated while Paige also reminded her. "At _InStyle _magazine. Or would you rather stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever?" Paige asked looking directly at her. "No thanks." Carly said while Paige and I nodded. "Yeah." Paige and I said laughing. I felt someone pass by me so I looked up and saw my twin brother Wade come and sit by Carly. Wade and I have always been close, but I have more of a rebellious streak so I guess you could say I'm the bad twin. I guess I zoned out because next thing I knew I felt Wade flick me on the nose. "Cheyenne are you still with us?" He asked I quickly nodded. "Well I'm gonna go see what Blake's doing. He seems to like that car more than me nowadays." Paige said getting up and dragging me with her. "Wait I want to be the nosey little sister and eavesdrop on Wade and Carly." I said in a little kid voice and everyone laughed at me as Paige dragged me over to Blake's car.

I decided to let them two argue while I went to find my boyfriend. When I found him I wasn't happy. He had just walked out of the store, beer in hand, with his friend Dalton. They passed by a beggar who was holding a cup with some money in it. "How are you doing? Hello. What's up, crow man?" Dalton said taunting that man, while Nick, my boyfriend, kicked the man's cup out of his hand and said. "Get a job." I couldn't believe he did that so instead of going over to him, when he opened his arms I went and sat next to Wade and Carly again. Nick and Dalton came over shortly after that.

"So what do you guys think? Gonna be a great game tomorrow, huh?" Wade said/asked while I just sat there not doing anything. "I'm not really going for the game, I'm only going because my brother, boyfriend, best friends and friends are all going which means I would be lonely back home." I said. Nick just sipped his beer. "Yeah." Nick said laughing fakely. I just glared at him, I don't know what he has against my brother, maybe it's because he's Carly's boyfriend and right now he's blaming Carly because of something he did, but still Wade is my brother and he doesn't deserve the way Nick is treating him. "Nick stop being such a jerk to my brother and grow up before you lose the people who love you." I yell getting up and walking away almost crying.

I don't cry, haven't since I was a baby, but sometimes the way Nick acts he may be the first person to make me cry. I went and sat at another table away from my stupid boyfriend. I heard Nick talking coldly to Carly and I just closed my eyes and put my head down on the table. I stay with Nick even after everything he's done, like steal cars, although there's a whole other story, the reason he's mad at Carly, or getting kicked out of college because he lost his scholarship and other things. I stay with him because I know he's a good person but he barely ever shows it. When we're alone he is soft and gentle, yet he does get a little possessive but that's okay because I feel safe with him. I only feel safe with two people, Wade and Nick. Wade hate's that I'm going out with Nick, and it's not because he hates Nick it's because I'm his little sister, granted only by an hour, and he is over protective.

I felt someone come and sit next to me and I could tell it was Nick by his hand that lifted up my head. "I'm not going to lose you am I?" he asked nervously, yes the big bad boyfriend who's been to jail was actually scared about losing me. "Nick with the way you're acting I'm not even sure at this moment, Carly didn't do anything and Wade has never done anything so explain to me why you are treating them like they almost tried to kill you." I demanded. He just looked away from me. "Fine don't talk to me until you have the answer to that question, because for all I know the next time something bad happens it could be my fault in your eyes." I snapped and tried to get up from the bench but wrapped his arms around me and held me down tightly in his lap. "Listen the only fault you will ever have is loving me, I know you're the bad twin between you and Wade but you still have a heart of gold." Nick said and I just buried my head into his neck. "Nick you have the same kind of heart I do, but I don't know why you act like you don't even have a heart at all." I mumbled into his neck and I could feel his heart rate speed up. I smirked and started kissing his neck, then I did something I wouldn't normally do, I bit his neck marking him as mine. A lot of girls wanted Nick, but I had him and everyone needed to know that. "Oh God, this is cruel and unusual punishment." Nick said hoarsely. I lifted my head and smirked at him, I have the same kind of smirk he has on all the time. I saw a gleam in Nick's eyes and gasped when he suddenly attacked my neck, and when I say attacked I mean all he was doing was biting and sucking my neck.

"Whoa stop with the horrible mental images I don't need mental scars along with knowing my sister is in love with a…" Wade cutoff before I could get angry. I did however push Nick back and get up from his lap. I could hear Nick growling from behind me so I looked at him. "What's up Nick?" I teased him because the bulge in his pants was too hard not to see; luckily he had a long jacket on. "Guys you just made this movie totally awesome." I heard Dalton say and saw that he had his video camera on. "Dalton what did you tape on that video?" I asked him. "Well I know how you got all those hickeys." Dalton said laughing and I swear I blushed so hard. I ran over to Paige. "Paige do you have any cover-up?" I asked and she nodded while covering all my hickeys for me. "Thank you, you're a life saver." I said hugging her.

"Come on we have to go." Blake yelled and we all got in the cars. I was riding with Blake and Paige, since Wade's car only held 4 people. Carly, Wade, Nick and Dalton were all riding in Wade's car and I was worried something bad was going to happen. "OMG." I said feeling vomit start to rise, so I hurriedly ran to the closest place I could. I hated throwing up but I couldn't help it now. I felt someone rubbing my back, and someone else holding my hair. When I finished puking in the bush, I looked up and saw Paige and Carly next to me, they both looked at me and I looked down at the ground. Nick, Blake, Dalton, and Wade all looked worried when the girls and I made our way back to the guys. "You okay Chey?" Wade asked I just nodded, he hugged me knowing I hated getting sick. Only Carly and Paige knew the reason I was getting sick, no one else did I was too scared to tell anyone else. When Wade let me go Nick immediately pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing I'm fine, let's get going we don't want to miss the game." I said and everyone nodded so we all got into the cars we were assigned to.

I fell asleep as soon as the car started moving and the next thing I knew, I was being carried out of the car and onto a sleeping bag. I looked up and saw Nick sitting down in a chair right beside me. "Thank you." I told him softly and he looked at me and gave me a half smile. I could see Wade, Dalton and Blake start a game of football the ball suddenly landed at Nick's feet. Wade and Nick had a staring contest because Nick wouldn't throw Wade the ball. "Nick throw the ball now." I said as Wade started coming for the ball, Nick suddenly shot up and threw the ball not so gently at Blake. "Nick." I snapped but he ignored me as he and Wade had another staring contest. "Nice arm I can see why they gave you a scholarship." Wade sneered but I don't think he realized it. I stood up and Carly walked over to us. "Yeah, it's a real tragedy, ain't it?" Nick sneered and flipped him off. I smacked his arm hard. "Yeah it is." Wade said coldly glaring at Nick, I stood between them and so did Carly. She was facing Wade and I was facing Nick. "Wade. Help Dalton. Okay? Please?" Carly asked him while he just nodded and went to help Dalton with his tent. Then Carly turned on Nick and we both glared at him. "Bye Wade, asshole." Nick said and I swear Carly wanted to slap him.

"You can be a prick to me that's fine, but he didn't do anything to you." Carly snapped at him. "So you admit you did something." Nick said smugly while Carly just glared at him. "I admit according to you I did something, sure." Carly said and I just smirked at that come back. "You dimed me out." Nick yelled showing anger instead of sarcasm for once. "I did not dime you out. When the sheriffs asked me where you got the car I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen. You're blaming that on me?" Carly said all at once her temper rising. "You could've covered for me huh?" Nick snapped. "You get caught stealing it's my fault. You're resisting arrest it's the cop's fault." Carly said before Nick interrupted her. "He took a swing at me." Nick said smirking. "Getting kicked off the football team it's the coach's fault. Mom and dad kick you out of the house it's their faults. Chey getting pregnant it's her fault. You can't keep a job for two weeks; it's every manager's fault." Carly finished ranting and my hand was over my mouth in shock she told Nick I was pregnant. She realized that she blew it and slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at me. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He said until the words actually sank it. "WHAT!" He yelled looking at me then Carly. "You're pregnant?" he asked me and I nodded.

Everyone was looking at us and Wade was looking very much like the redneck he is. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked and I could tell he was hurt. "I was scared you wouldn't want the baby." I whispered and he just looked at me while breathing softly. "You got my sister pregnant you fucking asshole." Wade said starting to go over to Nick if Carly hadn't stopped him. "Wade it was my fault, I accidently forgot my birth control one day and it screwed everything up." I said almost crying. Carly kept on talking to Nick about why he was here, while Wade and I glared at each other. "So why did you come? To piss me off?" Carly asked and I just closed my eyes while they argued. "I came because my girlfriend was coming, and besides don't you get it, you're the good twin, I'm the evil one." Nick responded sarcastically. "Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously, sad thing is, is that now you don't have a choice, because you are going to have a kid." Carly sneered and I kind of glared at her for that. "Watch what you're saying, I am right here you know." I told her quietly and she looked apologetic realizing how she sounded when she said that.

"Yeah. As afraid as Wade is about leaving good old Gainesville?" Nick asked sarcastically with a cold tone, and I smacked him in the chest, telling him he was pushing it. "New York City. Well I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky." Nick mocked in a oversized country accent and making hand gestures. "Okay." Carly said starting to walk away and Wade looked like he was about to say something to Nick again. "Wade, just stop it! Leave it at that, it's in the past it's over don't bring it up again." I said pushing him gently towards Carly, really holding back my tears…being pregnant sucks. Stupid hormones. "I'm going to go get changed." I told Nick and he nodded. "Be careful." He said and I nodded, like I said he's always caring and gentle with me, but with everyone else he's cold and sarcastic or sometimes just plain mean.

Suddenly, a horrible smell came into the area because of the sudden gust of wind and everyone started gagging. I was trying really hard not to get sick from the smell. "What's that smell?" Asked Blake, while Carly and Paige were trying to get the smell away from them. "That's bad." Carly said. "Whoa." Dalton exclaimed seriously and Paige looked about as sick as I felt. "Oh my god." She said trying not to breathe in the smell. Nick looked unaffected and tried to make a joke out of it. "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" he asked and I just groaned and leaned my face into him, trying to breathe in his scent, and not throw up. "No. I don't know. Maybe. I mean I'm wearing my work clothes so" Dalton said and I just rolled my eyes.

I noticed Wade grabbing a flashlight and walking around the area looking into the trees, with Carly at his side. "Ugh, it's horrible." She said again waving her hand in front of her face. "Something's dead out there." Wade said and that just made me feel sicker than before. I was trying to not throw up, but I knew it wasn't going to work. "No. Something's dead right here." Blake said trying to change the subject as he pointed to the ground where he was standing. "We need to drink it back to life." He continued and I just tried to breathe in Nick's sent slowly. "Bless me dog." Blake told Nick, who threw him a beer, even though his arms were still wrapped around me. I eventually had no choice, but to push away from nick and get towards the trees, before I threw up.

When I had finally finished, I noticed how Nick was behind me rubbing my back, while Carly was holding my hair back and Paige was coming towards me with clothes and a water bottle. I smiled at them before sitting on the ground and trying to breathe in slowly, now that the smell was gone. Paige gave me the water bottle so that I could rinse out my mouth. "Okay, now I'm going to go change." I said and Nick nodded before kissing my forehead. Carly and Paige went with me so I could change, because they had already changed when we first got here and I was still half asleep so I didn't go with them.

When we got back to the boys, Nick and Wade were glaring at each other. We decided to sit around a light later that night. Dalton was going around with his camera and it was starting to annoy me, really bad. "Hi, pretty Carly." Dalton said so I tried tuning him out. I was sitting on Nick's lap and since my brother wasn't looking I decided to straddle him and we were very close to going back to the tent. "So are the happy couples going to get laid tonight?" Dalton asked coming up with his camera in hand. "Stop." Carly said annoyed as well. While Paige responded with "Screw off," to the comment about getting laid. "Stop." Blake said after her. "What? Come on you know all the couples want it." Suddenly, something hit Dalton in the head and we looked over at Wade, who was glaring at Dalton. Then Blake shook his beer, opened it and sprayed it on Dalton."Come on guys. You don't gotta spray it at me, dude. Or throw a soda can at my head." Dalton said whining. "Stop talking about my sister then." Wade snapped at Dalton.

"Dalton, just shut up before you get beat up and put that fucking camera away already or I swear while you're sleeping I am going to take it and throw it against a tree until it is unrecognizable." I snarled and everyone looked at me shocked, even Wade, well Nick was more like smirking and holding me down, before kissing my neck. Dalton however looked scared about my threat. "Chey, calm down, I mean come on that's a little harsh he was messing around, like he always does." Wade said defending Dalton, until I glared at him coldly. "Shut up Wade, he is trying to be annoying and you know it." I snapped and turned so both of my legs were facing one way and I was curling up into Nick, who wrapped his arms around me. "And you sometimes wonder why people call you the evil twin, really, you snap at everyone whenever you feel like it." Wade snapped back and I was about to talk back to him but Nick started talking before I could. "Oh yeah like you're any better, right? You just decide to complain to Carly, whenever I am around. Which I could really care less about, but the fact that you start whining is stupid shows that you can't say something to my face. You're too afraid to even leave Gainesville." Nick said, but before Wade could respond to that, I saw Carly get up and take the camera away from Dalton before filming him.

I didn't particularly care what was being said so I just leaned my head against Nick's chest, almost falling asleep. I did notice, however, when Blake came to sit next to Nick, since Carly and Paige seemed to be going a makeover on Dalton. "So, why did you steal that car man? I mean, you didn't need to do that." Blake said, actually curious and I just wanted to blurt out the true story, but Nick didn't want people to know, so I just didn't say anything. "Get that rush, huh?" Blake continued and for a minute, Nick just looked at his beer before answering. "Something like that." He said quietly and I sighed, which caused him to tighten his arms around me. "When she first found out, how did she take it?" Blake asked, figuring I was too tired to answer. "She was pissed off on so many levels, but I eventually got her to forgive me, luckily." Nick said and I could tell he meant it so I smiled.

Next thing I know, I see Dalton coming out of the tent after the make over wearing a bright yellow shirt. "Hey." He said with sparkling glasses and I looked at him. "He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake said and I smirked, still pissed at Dalton, but not as much as I was pissed at my brother. "Elton John is gay?" Dalton asked and made me even more sure, that he is an idiot. Everyone started talking but I did hear, "Why don't you ever make me that pretty Carly?" Wade asked and I couldn't help myself. "Because it would take too much work, time and make up." I spat and Wade glared at me. Carly and I have come to the understanding that we will not interfere, in twin spats. We are best friends and siding with our boyfriends during a sibling spat, would tend to cause some hurt. But we tend to glare at each other, which Carly was doing right now, I just looked at her before closing my eyes again. "God, why are you acting like such a bitch today?" Wade asked and I did something, which I didn't realize I did, until it happened. I picked up Nick's beer bottle and threw it at Wade's head, luckily he ducked and everyone looked at me again. I was wide eyed.

"Wade, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't realize I did it until after I threw it. I really am sorry." I said quietly, but I knew that he wouldn't let me off the hook right away. When we get mad at each other, we ignore each other for a few hours, then talk it started filming the two other couples, as they were making out and I knew as much as Nick wanted to be doing the same, he let me just rest. Dalton ruined my peace however when he came over to us again, mostly filming Nick. "Don't even think about it, I ain't kissing you dude." Nick said and he and Dalton started bantering back and forth. I was finally almost asleep before a bright light flashed in front of my face.


	2. Trucks, Forgiveness, RoadKill,StrangeMen

Hey guys, i know that this is long overdue, and I promise I am working on my other stories too, but it's been hectic. Anyway as usual only own Chey. So on with the chapter

* * *

I looked up towards the light and shielded my eyes. "Yeah?" Wade asked towards the car, yelling so the person could hear him. "Hey! Yo! Man, do you need something?" Blake asked and I looked at the group. "What does he want?" I asked basically no one, since none of us knew the answer. "Hey can you turn off your lights please?" Wade asked holding Carly closer to him, just like Nick was doing to me, same with Blake and Paige. "Okay, this is getting kind of creepy." Paige said and I raised my eyebrows. "Sweetie, this is way past getting kind of creepy, it's just plain ass creepy." I said and Nick somewhat smirked at my language. "Hey come on man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go." Blake said standing up and heading towards the truck. Wade did the same thing. "Can we help you?" Wade asked and I looked over at him and Carly. "Maybe we are on his property." Carly said and Wade shook his head. "No, there was no gate." Wade said and I finally started getting annoyed with the lights and got up going towards the truck.

"Will you turn the stupid lights off already, you stupid asshole." I yelled, while Wade pulled me back from walking closer to the car. I looked over at Nick and saw him starting to get angry too. "Turn your lights off. Turn them off, or I'm whooping someone's ass." Blake threatened walking closer to the truck. "It's cool man." Wade said putting a hand on Blake's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Nick finally had enough and got up stormed over to the car and threw his beer bottle straight at the left headlight. "Nick!" Carly and I yelled at the same time. Nick started walking back to his chair " Oh my…" Carly, while Dalton decided to finally start talking. "What? Yeah!" Dalton said raising his arms up into the air. "That was great! That was great! That was great, dude!" Dalton said towards Nick and I rolled my eyes. "My man Nick, here is hard core." Blake said and I smirked, it was for the most part true. "What the hell was that about? Huh?" Carly asked Nick, who ignored her and I frowned. I hated it when they fought. "Don't encourage him." Carly told Dalton and I laughed. The car started driving away and I watched it, until it disappeared. "Come on. He's gone." Carly told Wade and I, who were still staring at the point where the car left.

Wade turned away and I looked over at Carly. "Can I…uh…talk to him really quick." I asked her and she nodded. So I took a deep breath and went over to my twin brother, he looked up at me and then looked towards the fire. "I know, you're mad at me, and probably really hurt and trying to ignore me, which by the way has never worked, so I don't think it will now. Anyway, I really am sorry for how I reacted, I would never purposely try to hurt you, and I'm so sorry that I almost did. Wade, you're my twin, you're like my other half you know that. I also know that you don't like Nick, which I find hilarious, because he doesn't like you either, it's odd, twins dating twins and all that. Anyway, I know that even though I don't deserve your forgiveness yet, I want you to know that I really regret what I did. You could also blame the baby, hormones and all." I said biting my lip, but I could see a smile breaking out on his face. "Can I actually blame Nick, since it's his fault you're pregnant anyway?" Wade asked smiling and I grinned at him. "I guess, but don't tell him that." I said and he nodded and hugged me tightly. "I love you little sister." He said quietly and I started to tear up. Stupid hormones! "I love you too big brother, forever." I responded and I could tell he was smiling. I broke the hug and started walking back towards Nick, I saw Carly looking on smiling and I grinned at her. Nick was waiting for me in the chair and I looked at him, smiling softly. We decided to head to bed, all of us.

Later on that night, I woke up to Carly telling Wade that she heard something outside and Wade responding that it was probably a serial killer or something. I rolled my eyes and told Carly I would go with her and she nodded, so we both carefully got out of the tent, and started looking and walking around for. After a few minutes we couldn't find anything so we turned to head back to the tent and saw Wade standing there and we both jumped. "What are you doing?" Wade asked and we looked at him. "You scared us." Carly said and I looked at Wade. He was wearing a black turtle neck so it looked like his head was floating. "What are you doing?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows. "Getting you guys back to bed. Come on. Let's go back to sleep." Wade said leading us towards the tent while I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. "I heard something." Carly said and I looked around. "Get in the tent." He said to her, and she giggled and I pretended to gag earning a look from Wade, to which I responded with a cheeky smile, before getting back into the tent and curling up with Nick again.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to a football hitting the tent and Blake yelling. "Nick! Chey! Get up!" He yelled and I groaned. "Why do we have to get up?" I asked Nick, changing into my clothes and he looked at me. "We are late." Was all he said and I groaned again. I walked out of the tent and towards Blake's truck with a foldable chair. "You guy's seen my camera?" He asked Wade, Nick and I. I just shook my head no, while Nick, who is not a morning person in the first place, decided to answer with, "Like I give a shit about it." I hit him in the shoulder for that comment and he grinned at me. I looked over at Carly and Paige, they were walking to get changed and so I followed them.

"So you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked Carly and I looked at Carly, wanting to know the answer myself. "We're just in different places right now." Carly said and I looked at her sadly. "Yeah, you guys just have different opinions on life right now, but I know you'll make it through it." I said smiling encouragingly at her and she gave a small smile back. "He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying." Carly told Paige and I nodded. Suddenly, the wind had blown towards us, bring the horrible smell from last night with it. "Oh my god, there is that smell again." Paige said covering her nose, as did Carly and myself. I was trying not to get sick again. "I think it's coming from over there." Carly said pointing towards the direction and started to walk towards it. "Yeah, lets follow the smell." Paige said sarcastically and I smiled, trying to breathe through my mouth instead of my nose, but it wasn't doing much good. "What? I wanna see what it is." Carly said and I frowned, because I really didn't want to, but I went to walk next to her anyway. "Why?" Paige asked and Carly just looked at her. "Come on." She said.

We had been walking for a bit and the smell was getting stronger. "I can't believe you're making me do this. Only you guys." Paige said and I looked at her. "I didn't want to either, this smell made me throw up last night." I said and she shrugged. "Come on. It'll be fine." Carly said and I looked at her. "I'm gonna throw up." I said trying very hard to keep the acid down my throat. "Oh my god, I hate you." Paige said and I tried not to laugh. Except suddenly Carly and I fell down a hill hands and face first. "Carly! Chey!" Paige screamed from the top of the hill, right into a pit of bloody animals. I was disgusted and, trying so hard not to throw up at the smell, not to mention my arms were stuck in the bloody mess, and my face was almost touching it. "Carly! Chey!" Paige called again. "Paige!" Carly screamed. "Are you guys okay?" She asked us and I yelled back up. "We're stuck!" Carly and I started panicking. "WADE! Please help us, get us out of here!" She screamed. "NICK!" Was all I screamed and I heard them running and calling our names. "We're down here!" I yelled. "Guy's help us!" Carly yelled after I had finished yelling. I heard Paige yelling too. "Guys get down here!" She yelled. Then I heard the voices up close. "Carly! Chey!" Wade yelled. "We can't get out!" I yelled up to them even though I couldn't see them.

"I'm here. Hold on guys, hold on." I heard Wade, his voice was getting closer. "Wade, where are you?" Carly asked, freaking out. "Carly, I'm right here." He responded and I heard Nick. "Chey! Carly!" Nick yelled. "Nick get me out of here! Please" I begged crying. "Hold on Chey, I'm coming." Wade said and I shook my head. "Get Carly out first, then me, it'll be easier that way." I said. "Here. Grab me baby, grab me." He said as he landed feet first by her and started pulling her up, after she was up he started helping me and we both laid on the ground breathing hard, but I had to turn over, because I got sick. "You guys alright? Oh man?" Wade said and I nodded and let Nick pull me up the rest of the way. "You okay baby?" he asked and I shook my head no hugging him. "There's a road kill pit down there." Dalton said and I could tell Nick was trying not to throw up. "Yep, that smells about right." He said and I shook my head. I noticed that Carly's shirt was all bloody, while I was wearing one of Nick's wife beaters, so my shirt for the most part was clean, just my arms were covered in blood. I could hear Wade comforting Carly, but I didn't pay attention, I just hugged Nick.

"Hey is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked as a truck came up towards the road kill pit. "Not unless he fixed his headlight." Wade said and I looked at the left headlight and it was perfectly in tact. We saw a man get out of the car and open up the trunk that had a lot of metal torture device looking pieces in it. The man pulled out a dead rabbit and was about to pull out the deer. "Hey!" Wade said and the man looked at us. "Don't you see that? What is that?" Carly asked pointing towards a hand that was sticking out of the pit and I looked away not having noticed that before. The man started walking into the pit and pulling on the hand, and I gagged. "No way. What are you doing man?" Wade asked and the guy held up the hand and we noticed it was plastic, because it popped off. "Anyone need a hand?" He asked laughing. "I'm just fooling, it's not real, see." He said knocking his knuckle against the hand. "God." Carly said and she and I started walking back up to Paige. The man was saying something again, but I just ignored it trying to get away from the pit. "Oh my god are you okay?" Paige asked and we nodded. "Sorry it took so long." Blake said and we nodded.

"It's alright." I said. "I have water in here somewhere." Said Paige going through her purse and I was happy. "Oh good." Carly said, happy we can get all of this gunk off of our hands. Dalton and Nick came up to us. "You guys seen my camera?" He asked Paige and Carly and they looked at him. "Are you kidding?" Asked Paige. "No." Carly said quietly. "I need a fan belt." I heard Wade say and we looked at him. "What?" Carly asked shocked. "It just busted." Wade said and I sighed. "Of course. Perfect." I said and the man started talking again. "Bo might have one, runs the station in Ambrose." He said and I looked at him.

"Where's that?" Wade asked. "Fifteen miles up the road." The man said. Blake looked at him. "Let's just get a fan belt in Baton Rouge." He said and Wade looked at him like he was crazy. "Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night comes and strips it?" Wade asked and Blake sighed. "You're going to miss the game then." Blake responded and Wade looked at Carly. "Yeah, well, that's not why I came." Wade said. "All right then, look I'll run you up to the station." Blake said and Wade looked at him. "Kickoff's in a couple of hours, you're already late. You gotta snag tickets. Y'all should just go now, I'll stay with my car. It's fine, get me a fan belt on the way back. Make sure it's a seven inch." Wade said and I just looked at him shocked. "Gotcha." Blake said and I glared at him. "Wade, no way. I'm not leaving you up here by yourself, if you're staying and then so am I. I refuse to leave my brother out here." I said and he was about to respond. "I'll give you a ride." The man said and we looked at him. "You serious?" Wade asked and he nodded. "If you'd like." the man responded. "Well, yeah. Yeah." Wade said. "That's cool." Blake said and I had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling. "Yeah, if it's cool." Wade said before I could say anything. Carly and I looked at each other and nodded. "We're going with you." I said.

"Carly, Chey, no." Paige said. "Yes, it'll be fine." I said. "Alright let's go." Blake said and I rolled my eyes. Nick came over to us and looked at me. "Don't go." He said and I looked at him. "Nick, it's my brother and best friend, I'm not letting them go alone." I said and he started whispering. "I don't trust this guy and you're pregnant, something could happen." I looked at him smiling. "I'll be fine, I promise. Wade will take care of us, you know that. Both me and Carly." I said kissing him softly and I could see that he didn't like the idea, but he knew Wade would take care of us. Nick walked over to Carly. "Carly." He said softly, I smiled at this, and when she looked at him. "What?" She asked and he took off his shirt, I tried to ignore it, and luckily I was able to for the most part. He is very hot to look at, you know. He handed her his shirt and she looked at it before taking it. "Thank you." She said and he nodded. While Carly was changing her shirt, the guy looked at her, so Nick and Wade stood in front of her and Dalton held her old shirt so it covered her back. The man looked at me and smiled, I ignored it. Carly turned back around and looked at me. "What about you?" She asked and I shrugged. "I barely got any blood on my shirt, I'll be okay." I said and they all nodded. "Come on guys. So lets get out of here." Wade said starting to walk down the hill but Nick grabbed his arm. "Take care of them." He said and Wade nodded.


End file.
